The Ultimate Guide/ThunderClan
Below contains in-depth information for the ThunderClan chapter of The Ultimate Guide. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter Summary/Cats Described Below is a list of the ThunderClan cats that are mentioned in The Ultimate Guide along with the descriptions given on their pages in a summarized version. :Many tragedies befell Bluestar during her life as a warrior. Her mother, Moonflower, and her sister, Snowfur, were both killed. Bluestar fell in love with a RiverClan warrior, Oakheart, and ended up having his kits shortly after leaving him due to her loyalty to her Clan. In order to make sure she was chosen as deputy instead of Thistleclaw, Bluestar took her kits to RiverClan for Oakheart to raise them as Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Bluestar lied to her Clan, telling them a badger had stolen them. She lived to become leader later on. During her apprenticeship, Goosefeather gave her the prophecy: "You will blaze through the forest like fire; only water can destroy you." Bluestar later depended on a kittypet, Rusty, to rescue ThunderClan. However, the former deputy, Tigerclaw wanted revenge on ThunderClan, even during his time as leader of ShadowClan. He trained a pack of dogs and lured them to the camp with a trail of rabbits. Bluestar lost her ninth life by luring them over the gorge and drowning. Stonefur and Mistyfoot found her and forgave her before she joined StarClan. :Pinestar worked hard to protect his territory and prey, though he didn't like fighting to resolve issues, and instead showed his Clan's strength in patrols. He constantly fought with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, and depended on Sunfall to keep ThunderClan in order. He took action when Goosefeather warned that WindClan would destroy them. Pinestar understood the consequences, though his senior warriors wanted very much to teach WindClan a lesson. He led the attack on their rival Clan, but it was lost, with Hawkheart murdering Moonflower. Losing faith in the life of a Clan cat, he studied the cats in Twolegplace, admiring their easy lives of luxury. Pinestar became friends with a kittypet named Jake, who once journeyed with Talltail. His interest in the kittypet life grew. However, his secret was revealed when Lionpaw caught him. Pinestar lied, telling the apprentice that he was using a kittypet façade to get through after a fight with one. The next invasion over Sunningrocks by RiverClan made Pinestar decide to leave, though he deeply regretted leaving his kits and mate, Leopardfoot, especially Tigerkit. He gave up leadership to Sunfall and left, believing that he deserved peace. :A medicine cat alongside his apprentice, Featherwhisker, Goosefeather was better known for his laziness and bad temper. Because Moonflower was his littermate, he was interested in her kits, Bluestar and Snowfur. His tendency to interpret omens in bad ways led to the devastating battle with WindClan, resulting in Moonflower's death at the claws of the medicine cat, Hawkheart. When Goosefeather warned that WindClan would destroy ThunderClan, Pinestar attacked them first. Another omen was interpreted by Goosefeather as a warning to destroy WindClan's medicine supply, resulting in another risky battle. He refused to say he had been wrong. When a burning branch falls, saving Bluefur from a fox, Goosefeather believed she would "blaze through the forest like fire," only able to be destroyed by water, though she didn't believe him, as she blamed him for Moonflower's death. ThunderClan depended more on Featherwhisker, who took over after Goosefeather gave in to the belief that his Clan would be destroyed. Goosefeather hated being around Tigerkit, insisting he wasn't supposed to survive, and convincing Bluefur to ensure her future as deputy. Despite his dark interpretations, Goosefeather shaped ThunderClan's destiny. Bluefur appreciated Featherwhisker's role as her medicine cat. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:The Ultimate Guide Category:Chapter Subpages Category:Field Guide Arc